Spectre
Hollywood, California | music = "Hail Mary" by Tupac | affiliation = Team Spectre | current_efeds = | dob = Unknown | previous_efeds = Lords of Pain Wrestling | alignment = Face | wrestling_style = Technical/Brawler | finisher = • "Spectre Spyke" (Inverted Fisherman's Brainbuster) • "Spectacle" (Corkscrew 360 Senton) | typen=2 | type1=Schizo | type2=LPW | record = 2-1 | winpct=0 | wins=N/A | losses=N/A | will = | wont = | trainer = | handler = | debut = 2005 | record = | accomplishments = • PWA United States Tag Team Champion (2-time) | championships= | retired = Altered Reality IV (Sept. 6, 2008) }} Spectre was an American professional e-wrestler, mixed martial artist, businessman, socialite, and former General Manager for Lords of Pain Wrestling on its Inferno brand. Spectre also served as the behind-the-scenes LPW President until stepping down after Altered Reality IV. Spectre's sharp skills in the ring were rivaled only by his sharp wit on the mic. Spectre's sarcastic sense of humor and inability, or perhaps unwillingness, to filter his comments always made him an entertaining, if not controversial interview subject. Spectre had uncanny talent for getting under the skin of his opponents through his acerbic wit and offensive comedic skills. Spectre has been known to go to great lengths to mock and humiliate opponents in the most brutal of fashions. Early life Spectre began his life as a child of wealthy Hollywood Entertainment executives. From being around his parents' businesses at a young age, Spectre developed his flair for self-promotion and his unparalleled business acumen. It was also at a very young age where Spectre discovered his true passion, martial arts. Through school, he studied as many disciplines as possible. He was also a quick learner and took to fighting naturally. Before turning 20, Spectre had used his wealth to travel the world and earn black belts in 33 different disciplines of martial arts and Sensei status in 17. During his travels, Spectre competed, quite successfully in numerous underground Kumites or underground fights throughout central and southeast Asia. Upon return to his native country, Spectre started two businesses to replenish his funds; SpectreWear, a successful athletic apparel company and the Spectre Dojo, where he trains students on his own hybrid form of fighting. The best students become a part of Team Spectre and act as Spectre's personal security. Career Back in the United States, Spectre discovered a new challenge...Lords of Pain Wrestling. Spectre entered LPW a house of fire, racking up a seven match winning streak. Despite being poised for singles success, Spectre was saddled in a tag team with Joey Hollywood known as the Primetime Players. PTP was quite successful as they became multi-time LPW U.S. Tag Team Champions. During this time, Joey Hollywood was favored by bookers and given numerous shots at singles gold, which he, with Spectre's help, made the most of. Spectre meanwhile languished in pointless feuds that did little to improve his position. Spectre then turned his attention to SoL, first stealing SoL's girlfriend, Satisfaction, and then defeated the former World Champion an unprecedented five times. Finally, breaking through the LPW glass ceiling, Spectre, shockingly announced his retirement. It turned out that Spectre had gone above the LPW brass directly to the Board of Directors and wowed them with his creative ideas and business acumen. This presentation led Spectre to become the new General Manager of LPW Inferno. In this position, Spectre led Inferno to new hights never achieved by what was once deemed the "B" show. Spectre now steps out from behind his desk for the first time to return as an active competitor at Dead Reckoning, where he led The Sublime and Rogue in a six-man tag team match against The Uprising's cYnical, Stone, and Bobino. Judging from past performances, the sky is the limit for this legendary fixture of LPW. Wrestling details *'Finishing moves' **''Spectre Spyke'' (Inverted Fisherman's Brainbuster) **''Spectacle'' (Corkscrew 360 Senton) **''Worst Case Senario'' (Sharpshooter/Full Nelson Combo) **''Thai-Driver'' (Starts off like a Dominator, but Spectre flips his opponent face first onto his knee.) *'Favorite moves' **Rolling Tiger Suplex **Osaka Street Cutter **Spin Kick **Neck Breaker **Rolling Koppu Kick **The Dragon Wing **Hanging Dragon Sleeper **Headbutt **Matrix Kick **Mongolian Chop **Handspring Roundhouse Kicks **Kawada Kick **Brainbuster **Stretch Plum **Backdrop Driver **Enzuigiri **Gamengiri **Springboard Gamengiri **Abisegiri **Flying Skytwister Face Kick **Snap Suplex **Michinoku Driver I **Michinoku Driver II **Elbow Suicida **Tiger Driver 91 **Tiger Driver 01 **Tiger Suplex **Tiger Suplex 85 **German Suplex **Falcon Arrow **Emerald Fusion **DDT **Tornado DDT **720 DDT **Spike DDT **Fireman's Carry Sitout Face Slam **Release Backdrop Suplex into Bulldog **Piledriver **Package Piledriver **Royal Octopus Stretch **Tarantula **Dragon Suplex *'Music' **''"Counting the Days"'' by Collective Soul **''"Kingdom Come"'' by Jay-Z **''"Hail Mary"'' by Tupac Shakur Championships and accomplishments *'Psychotic Wrestling Alliance | Lords of Pain Wrestling' **PWA United States Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Joey Hollywood **Decade Apex of Tag Teams [[Decade Apex of Tag Teams |ranked them # of all-time]] with Joey Hollywood as Primetime Players External links Category:Wrestlers Category:LPW Alumni Category:On-Air Talent Category:Decade Apex of Tag Teams